a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy beam detectors, and in particular a means and method to detect unacceptable misalignment, straying, or spreading of an energy beam.
b. Problems in the Art
In many situations where energy beams (for example, charged particles, neutrons, and electromagnetic radiation, such as laser beams) are utilized, whether for testing, analysis, or some other utilization, any straying of even a portion of the beam outside of acceptable boundaries could be detrimental. Many times, it could be destructive of equipment, or even dangerous to the health of personnel.
For example, in a linear proton accelerator (for example, the Los Alamos Meson Physics Facility, LAMPF), a proton beam is required to be propagated along a linear tube, which can be many hundreds of feet long. A typical proton beam is created to be one to two inches in diameter. A typical tube can be four inches in diameter.
If a proton beam strays and strikes the wall of the tube, it certainly disrupts the utilization of the beam. More importantly, it can cause the tube to become radioactive. This can cause significant and detrimental down-time, and can impose critical risk to the health and well-being of the personnel involved.
Similarly, other energy beam applications have detrimental risks if the beam traverses predetermined and standard boundaries.
Energy beams can stray from boundaries by being misaligned, by veering from an intended path, or by defocusing or spreading, to name a few.
It would be useful, and therefore there is a need in the art, for a means and method to detect when an energy beam traverses acceptable boundaries.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an energy beam position detector which improves over or solves the deficiencies and problems in the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a detector as above described which reliably and comprehensively detects misalignment, spreading, straying, or other undesired propagation of an energy beam.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detector as above described which can both detect misalignment and then actuate external means for identifying, notifying of, or otherwise dealing with the misalignment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a detector as above described which can be easily placed at multiple positions along a beam pathway.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detector as above described which can easily be adapted to different beam boundaries.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detector as above described which provides reliable and rapid information or action.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a detector as above described which is flexible and adjustable in its use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a detector as above described which is economical, efficient, and durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.